Green Light Arrow
by SpiderRiders2000
Summary: Please don't flame me if my spelling is bad, ok. : One day Kagome was a princess and another day it was taken away from her. Her parents were killed by the one man who she dislikes the most. The rest is inside so please R&R. :
1. Chapter 1: Princess of Dragons

**Summary: **One day Kagome was a princess and another day that was taken away from her. Her family was killed by the one man who she dislikes the most. The man who took the King's seat of the kingdom of the Dragons was known as the Dark Rider but his real name is Naraku. This is a time of the Dragons to fight back with riders who are willing to get the kingdom back but they need the help of a hero who has a reason of his own to kill Naraku. Read & Review please. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: **Princess of the Dragons

_"Stay in here, Kagome." said her mother while she puts Kagome in a hidden room_

_**"**What's going on, Mother?" asked a fourteen year old Kagome._

_"Just stay here." said her mother not wanting to answer her question. _

_Before Kagome could say anything her mother closed the door and ran down the hall. Kagome sat down on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. _

_'What's going on?' she thought._

_------------------------_

_With her father at the front door. He waited for the man who wants to take his seat of being king. He waited for the monster who is called the Dark Rider. He waited for his so called bother who killed their father. _

_When the door was kick down there stood a really big black scaled dragon with a man who had long black hair and red eyes that had death in them. He wore black armer that had a red dragon on his chest._

_"Hello, Brother." said Naraku with a evil smirk on his face. _

_"Never call me brother, Naraku. I never had a brother." said her father in anger and than he was going to call his dragon but Naraku was to fast. _

_He put a dager at her father's throut and some blood was coming out of the cut the was being formed from the sharp side of the dager._

_"You'll be dead before you call your dragon, Brother." said Naraku getting ready to kill his brother until there was a sharp paine coming from his hand making him drop the dager. He turned his head to Kagome's mother who was standing at his right ready to say a spell but he said his spell first and then a fire ball was formed in his hand and than he fired it towards her._

_"LORA!!!" her father's voice was heard in the halls of the palace. _

_----------------------_

_Kagome heard her father's voice scream her mother's name. She started to cry for her father to get through this and for her mother's death and then she heard her father's screams of him being killed. _

_---------------------_

_A few minutes later Kagome opened the door of the room she was hidding in and started walking down the hall that her mother walked last. But before she could take another step she heard a growl from something that was at her right side and than heard another growl from her left and than she took off running. Two huge black wolves ran after her._

_"Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back." she chanted but she looked back any way. She screamed when one of the wolves snapped at her. _

_Kagome turned to her right and than jumped out of a window wich was to small for the wolves to go through. She ran and then stopped when she was far enough away from the castle._

_"I will have my revenge." she said to herself._

---------------------

Three years later seventeen year old Kagome sat in a tree with her eyes closed. She had long black hair that ended at her butt. Her skin was a ivery and if her eyes were opened their will be icy clear green. She wore a dark blue no sleeved kimono top. Her pants were a black and her boots were black leather. She had a white wooden bow that had the mark of the Dragon Riders on the middle where she put her hand at and her arrows were on her back.

"Kagome!" yelled a voice that was coming from under her.

"What is it,Sango?" asked Kagome who still had her eyes closed.

Sango fumed in anger when Kagome didn't look at her. _'I swear that girl gets prideful every day.' _she thought while she crosses her arms across her chest and pouted. Kagome grined. She could picture steam coming out of Sango's ears.

"Father wants to see you." answered Sango still a little angry.

Ever since Kagome lost her parents she been living in a all dragon rider village...or...lets say camp. Sango's father who is the head man of the dragon rider camp and was a close and trusted friend to Kagome's father took her in when he saw who she was. Kagome and Sango both group together as sisters so Kagome calls Sango's father 'Father'. But she and Sango's father both know that he wont compaire to her real father.

"Kagome, did you..." Sango was cut off by Kagome.

"I heard you. I heard you." muttered Kagome. She was clearly annoyed.

Kagome jumped down and landed in front of Sango and then they started to walk towards the camp.

----------------------

At the castle that once was Kagome's home Naraku sat on the chair that the real King sat before he was killed.

"Kagura!" said Naraku and then a woman wearing dark red armer that had a golden dragon on her chest walked out of the shadows.

"You called, Naraku?" she asked in a calm voice that would send shivers down your spine.

"I want you to go to every village to take young men and women to become my dragon riders.

"Yes, sir." she said and then went back into the shadows.

After she left Naraku started laughing evilly.

"I will take over the world of the Dragons! You will count on that!" he said to the heavens. Thunder was heard and a lightning was seen across the sky and then everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like it so far? This idea just came to me when I was watching Eragon. :) If the story started out cheesy it will get better trust me. Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Hero

I'm still waiting for more reviews but I couldn't wait to write this chapter if I didn't write it my mind would frie up. :) Kagome dosen't have her miko powers in my story. You all will find out what her power is later on in the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:** The Hero

Kagome walked into her 'father's' big roomy tent and saw him sitting indian style on the ground with his back towards her. She sat next to him with a look of wonder.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Father?" she asked in wonder.

"We need two more riders and I want you and Sango to go find them and they have to be men." he answered with a smirk on his face while he watches Kagome's face change to ten different shades of red. He just loves to get her angry.

"WHAT?!" Kagome's voice was heard in the camp including the forest making the birds fly out of the trees and people to look at the tent.

A few minutes later Kagome stomped out of the tent in anger. Sango walked up to her with a weak smile on her face.

"What did he say?" she asked in wonder. Kagome sighed and stopped walking.

"He wants us to find two riders and they have to be men." Kagome answered with saddness hinted in her voice.

Blink...blink...blink...blink...and than...

"WHAT?!" Sango's voice was heard making people look up and birds to fly out of the trees again.

"Is he serious?" asked Sango.

"He is dead serious." Kagome answered dryly.

"But...but there's perverts in the forest." said a really scared Sango. Kagome giggled at her best friend's dislike of perverts. But than stopped when she saw Sango's glare of death. If looks to kill she would've been dead at the spot.

"It's. Not. Funny." Sango said in a deadly voice.

"Ok, ok, ok. Geez what crawled up your ass and died?" muttered Kagome. Sango growled making Kagome take a few steps back in shock.

"Wow, Sango, you would've made a really good demon." said Kagome with a smile on her face and than her and Sango started laughing.

-------------------------------

At the edge of the kingdom a really handsome man who had long black hair that ended at his butt and dark blue eyes hid behind some bushs that were on top of a little hill that over looked the Kingdom of Dragons. He wore silver armer that had a golden dragon head on his chest. He turned his head when he heard somebody walking towards him. He grined when he saw his white scaled dragon walking up to him.

"What are you planing to do, Inuyasha?" she asked while she layed down.

"Sora, you know what I'm planing." answered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, running in there and _try_ to kill King Naraku is not a plan at all. It's a death wish. You're just as crazy as Miroku but just not as perverted." said Sora in her wise voice.

"Speaking of Miroku where is he?" asked Inuyasha and than...

"PERVERT!!!" and than a slap was heard.

Inuyasha sighed and said.

"He'll never learn."

"Will he ever?" asked Sora while she gets up for Inuyasha to get on her back.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and than got on her back. She flew up really fast and flew where the yell came from.

-----------------------------

Back with the girls who were saying goodbye to their father and the rest of the riders. Kagome's dragon Green Light and Sango's dragon Boomer were waiting for them at the edge of the forest. Green Light has light pale green scales. Her wings are the same color but the bottom of them were a green. Boomer has brownish gold scales and her wings were the same colors but the tips of the wings were a gold.

"Hurry up will ya! We have to go before sunset!" yelled Boomer.

Sango's left eyebrow started to twitch while her anger started to rise.

"Will you shut your fucking mouth before I go over there and shut it for you and you really don't wan't to know how!" yelled a really angry Sango.

Boomer shut her mouth not wanting to push Sango's bottons any farther. Why? Because she really dosen't want to find out what Sango will do to her poor mouth.

Sango's father laughed and Kagome giggled at the look on Boomer's face.

"But Boomer is right we do have to go." said Kagome in a sad voice.

"Yeah." said Sango while she looks down at the ground.

Her father's face softened and made her look at him.

"Both of you_ will_ come back in four days. I know you will. Just don't die alright." he said with a smile on his face. Kagome and Sango both smiled.

"Alright." they said in the sametime and than hugged him.

After they end the hug they ran up to their dragons and got on them and than they were off in skys.

"Are you sure they'll come back, Kai?" asked one of the riders.

"I know my daughters. They'll back." answered Sango's father while he nods his head.

"I hope you're right." said the same rider.

_'Me too.' _thought Kai while he looks up at the blue sky.

------------------------------

At one of the villages Naraku's dragon riders took young men and women from their homes and parents.

"Why are you doing this?" a old man asked one of the riders.

"The young men and women are going to be apart of the King's army." answered Kagura in her evil sounded voice while she stood behind the old man.

"Who are you?" asked the old man in a shaky voice.

"I'm the King's head rider." she answered and than walks away. She got on her dark red dragon's back.

"Let's go! We're done here!" she said and than her dragon flew up and flew away with the other riders fallowing her.

TO BE CONTINUED

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like this chapter:) I hoped you did. If you're wondering why it's nice and sunny at the camp it's because it rains at Naraku's castle all day and I don't mean just one day. I mean the whole three years he has been staying there it has been raining. Don't ask me why because I don't know myself.-.- Please review.


End file.
